Raining Blood
by Ravin Wolf
Summary: A BattousaiTomoe ficcy. Requested by one of my friends. Goes from their meeting to a few days before she dies. One shot. FLUFF-ness!


**Raining Blood**   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin! FINAL. I bought DVDs (TONS of DVDs), but I don't own the show sadly enough   
  
A/N: Tee-hee, requested by one of my best friends. This is for you!   
  
A young woman, about age seventeen or eighteen, wobbled her way down the dark street on a rainy May night. Her name was Tomoe Yukishiro, whom was to be married to Akira Kiyosato, the next spring. However, that wasn't going to happen. Ever. Akira was dead; and most people find it quite difficult to marry a dead man.   
  
Night was not the safest time for women to be out alone, but then again, neither was any other time. The samurai would kill anyone who got in their way; women, children, they could have cared less just as long as they got their job done. Anyway, she was drunk, that was a first for her, and she had never done something so stupid before. Moreover, she hoped that some samurai would come out and kill her. She really did.   
  
As she walked, she heard a frightening sound. Clashing metal. That meant only one thing, a samurai was near. She stopped when she heard the scream, her mind not registering that she should run in the opposite direction before she was seen and slaughtered. The thought had just come to her mind when it suddenly 'rained' blood. She looked up and saw _him_. The most beautiful man in the world, yet she hated him so. He had killed her fiancé.   
  
He fell onto his knees and panted, obviously tired from the battle he had just won. Then he noticed her. She looked at him, barely any emotion showing on her face. His eyes widened and he slowly stood. He was the manslayer of the shadows, the legendary Battousai, Kenshin Himura, and she had seen him. She guessed it was a shock to him as her brain slowly put those thoughts together.   
  
She returned his look, on the verge of passing out. She reminded herself to never drink that much sake again. She opened her mouth, the words coming out softly, "You…remarkably made it rain. Rain of blood." He just stared at her, his mouth slightly open, shocked beyond words.   
  
The two stood there, in the dark and blood filled alleyway, silently. Kenshin, still too shocked for words, let his sword slip from his hand. It fell with a loud clatter, shattering the silence. The rain seemed to get harder, as his eyes hardened. She could almost hear his thoughts. 'I've been seen. What should I do? Do I silence her?'   
  
She reached out a hand, her eyes crossing slightly. "...must go to sleep...," she uttered the words softly as she took a few week steps towards the samurai and then the world went black as she fell into his arms.   
  


**A Few Months Later - Otsu, Japan**

  
  
Tomoe had lived at the inn most of the Insenshishi stayed at for a while, until the Shinshingumi had attacked and she had been forced to hide out with the Battousai in Otsu, a small town not all that far from Ozu and Kyoto. She was now the Battousai's "wife", or better yet, the wife of a medicine seller and farmer. It was a guise made up by Katsura, but it was enjoyable nonetheless   
  
The young woman kneeled silently outside planting vegetables, enjoying the quiet for the moment. She finished her planting and went inside, changing quickly out of her working clothing and into her usual white-pink kimono.   
  
Tomoe smiled to herself when she noticed him in the corner, sitting with his back against the wall and his sword on his shoulder; sleeping. She picked up a blanket and put it around his shoulders, her eyes softening as she did so. She had hated the boy so much when she first met him. But...her opinion on him had changed and she couldn't bring herself to hate him any longer. On the contrary, she loved him.   
  
She ran a finger down the scar she knew her fiancé had given him. As she was about to stand up, Kenshin's eyes flew open and his hand grabbed her wrist with such force she let out a soft yelp. He frowned, "I'm sorry, Tomoe." She nodded and attempted to pull her hand away, but he wouldn't let go. "You were sleeping near the window again. Winter is coming and I didn't want you to catch a cold," she explained herself to him, hoping he would let her go.   
  
Instead, the Battousai pulled her closer, "Why do you care about me so much, Tomoe?" She was shocked by the question, but answered him quickly, "Because you're supposed to be my husband. What kind of wife would I be if I let you become sick? And what if you had to return to Kyoto and you were sick? You'd be killed quickly."   
  
Kenshin didn't answer her but instead, pulled her closer. His lips were inches away from her skin, "You smell like Irises. A beautiful smell." She blushed, the color showing up easily on her pale features. "Kenshin...I...," she spoke softly, but not with her usual reserved tone, "I...Aishitaru." Her chocolate eyes looked down as he registered her words.   
  
The legendary manslayer smiled, "Tomoe...I love you too." Her eyes snapped up, wide with shock and happiness. Kenshin continued, "I never thought I'd fall in love with anyone and when I saw you that day, I didn't suspect that if I did, that woman would be you."   
  
Tomoe smiled and hugged him softly, much to her surprise he didn't stiffen but returned her hug. He was the first to loosen his grip and he continued to smile at her, his eyes alight with something she had never seen before. She returned the smile, her eyes reflecting all of the love she held for him.   
  
The Battousai pulled her against him suddenly and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her roughly and passionately. Tomoe's eyes widened but she soon succumbed to his lips and closed her eyes, kissing him back. Her lips parted slightly and he took the opportunity to explore what was beyond her cherry lips.   
  
After a few moments, the kiss was broken and the two shared a small smile. Kenshin's smile widened and he started his way down her neck. Murmering between soft kisses, "I'm going to make you my woman if it's the last thing I do." With that, he pushed her down onto their bedroll and proceeded to kiss her again, letting himself smile in the kiss at the pleasure of her taste.   
  
Many things were shared that night and many secrets revealed, including a passionate love for each other. Things would never be the same between the two of them from then on. And little did they know, their beautiful love would not last much longer, that it wouldn't.   
  
A/N: Wuu! One shot! I was watching Samurai X while I typed this, so the quotes from the beginning should be translated pretty accutately. (I proably should have watched the English version instead of the Japanese one...^^;;) Anyway, this is what happens when I don't have the internet. So, you like? Yeah? All right then, click the nice little purple button and tell me how much you liked it! ^_^ 


End file.
